Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the chemical analysis of biological substances to determine the chemical composition thereof and more particularly to an enzymatic reagent for use in the kinetic measurement of enzyme substrates, hereinafter referred to simply as "substrates," present in biological samples and possessing a relationship between reaction rate and substrate concentration defined by the Michaelis-Menten equation.